Barajas del destino
by Living-In-Shadows-Alone
Summary: El destino eligio que ellos se conocieran en este Crepúsculo sentimental ¿Podra su amor contra todo lo demas? Autoras: Amaya Erizawa y KiraNekoChan. Porfas lean y dejen reviews...Cap03, UP!
1. New Feelings

**Capitulo1:** "_New Feelings_"

Era un fastidio rotundo esperar ahí sentado, apoyado contra la pared del edificio de la vieja Tsunade.

Ya llevaba unas cuantas horas allí, solo por pedido que esperara a Sakura-chan para que arreglara unos asuntos.

Cada rato me atrevía a ver por las ventanas, pegando mis pies a las paredes gracias a mi chakra. Pero varias veces veía a la vieja Tsunade tirarme unas cuantas cosas por la cabeza, y algún que otro grito de Sakura-chan. Quería saber que era lo que tanto les molestaba por mi intromisión.

Rendido, lance unas cuantas blasfemias al maldito edificio y me tire a sentarme en el suelo enfadado.

Raramente me gustaba estar en pos pensativa, pero cuando lo hacia me tranquilizaba un poco. El tema esta vez fue Sakura-chan: Recordaba lo mal que me trataba, imágenes recorrían mi mente y reía cada vez que un golpe se hacia sentir en mi. Era una chica muy violenta y creída. Me preguntaba como podía haber comenzado a gustar de ella. Cómo pude resistir el lastimoso rechazo cuando ella me dijo que le gustaba Sasuke.

Sasuke…mi mejor amigo y al mismo tiempo mi rival. Hace unos tres años que no lo veía y hace tres años que me volví más fuerte. Todo para encontrarlo y traerlo de vuelta. Simplemente quería entenderlo, pero del solo hecho de que él era un vengador hacia que me hirviera la sangre de rabia. Siempre le habíamos importado, pero siempre parecía estar indiferente a toda relación o contacto amistoso que tuviéramos con él.  
Aunque nunca nos importo.

Era imposible hablar a estas alturas. Después del incidente que tuvimos cuando lo encontramos, Cuando trato de lastimar a Sakura-chan. Solo quedaba la fuerza bruta.

Cerré mis ojos y suspire. Sakura-chan estaba tan lastimada por eso. Su rostro, las dos veces que le había fallado, era camuflado por una sonrisa alegre. Que a esa escasa edad, me daba fuerzas para seguir adelante y tomar la iniciativa. Pero ahora, sabía que como ella también estaba involucrada, el error era de los dos y no podía sentirme alegre si Sakura-chan no lo estaba.

Su sonrisa, sus gritos, sus risas. Todo eso me hacia sentir bien cuando estábamos alegres. Pero luego de la visita de Sasuke o alguna noticia de él, los dos esfumábamos toda alegría que teníamos y nos centrábamos en nuestra única misión importante.

Simplemente no podía estar más enfadado. Pero agradecía que Sakura-chan no saliese lastimada en ningún encuentro. Por culpa de esto, y por culpa del Kyuubi en mi interior. El Akatsuki, Sasuke y su nuevo grupo, todo era demasiado peligroso. El valor no me faltaba, aunque la preocupación era mi peor pecado. Principalmente por el bien de las personas importantes para mí.

Gaara, Neji, Sai…todos ellos pasaron por un dolor parecido al mío: la soledad.

Sacando que, gracias a la poca gente que había en la aldea que no le importaba ese monstruo mío, me ayudo a salir delante. Para mi era mejor estar riendo que llorando, nunca me gusto volver al pasado y….ver cuanto sufrí cuanto estaba solo.

Cada uno modificó y vivió su soledad a su manera, pero yo los guié con mis palabras; o lo que me salía de este sentimiento que tengo, de ese sentimiento de no querer ver a la gente con una mueca de dolor o de tristeza.

Sonreí y dejé que más recuerdos invadan mi cabeza. Ya me sentía un poco mas relajado. Algunos recuerdos valían la pena, otros simplemente estaban para ser borrados.

¡Eh¡Naruto! –me llamo una voz.

Abrí mis ojos somnolientos. Me había quedado dormido ¿Cómo había podido ser capaz de quedarme dormido?  
Aquella voz femenina me saco de mis pensamientos. Era la voz de Sakura-chan.

- Jora¿Qué haces ahí durmiendo¡Tampoco tarde una eternidad! –discutió enfadada, mientras apoyaba el dorso de sus manos sobre sus caderas.

La observe fijamente, no sabía porque, pero me detuve en sus ojos verdes. Mi mente rondo en imaginarme lo hermosos que se veían al enfadarse.

Sakura-chan me miro incrédula y luego me golpeo con simple toque la cabeza.

- ¿Estas vivo, Naruto¡Despierta! Tan perezoso como siempre… -.Volvió a su posición.

Levante mi cuerpo de donde estaba sentado y reí de una forma despistada. Siempre me reprochaba todo, se comportaba como la madre que nunca tuve.

- ¡L-Lo siento, Sakura-chan! Parece que me he quedado dormido y…-.Pero el suspiro de Sakura-chan hizo callarme.

Pronto sentí sus dedos sobre el borde de mi oreja derecha, y el dolor comenzó, al verme arrastrado por ella. Solté un leve gemido de molestia, pero solo me dijo:

- Ven, tenemos que reunirnos con Yamato-sensei y Sai -. Y dicho esto, avanzo hasta llevarme a aquel puente donde siempre nos reuníamos yo, ella, Kakashi-sensei y…Sasuke-. ¿Hum¿Qué hace Ino ahí? – pregunto mientras yo me ocupaba de que el dolor fuese pura imaginación.

Dirigí mis ojos hacia el lugar donde Sakura-chan miraba, y divise a Ino hablar animadamente con Sai. Un aura de miedo rotundo, con la imagen de Ino enfadada versión Sakura-chan, se me vino a la cabeza. Sai había aprendido muchas otras cosas, pero igual pensaba que se le podría salir algún…"si, claro, fea". Eso me hizo la piel de gallina.

No pude evitar mi curiosidad, y solté con incógnita:

- ¿Ino? -.La inocencia de mi voz y rostro hizo que el rostro de Yamato-sensei se dirigiera a nosotros.

- ¡Hola, chicos! –nos saludo con una mano.

- Konichiwa, Sensei –le devolvió Sakura-chan, al tiempo que me soltaba la oreja.

Quejoso, me frote la oreja con dolor. Ino y Sakura…eso si que seria un dúo explosivo. Luego solté:

- Ohaio, Dattebayo…-.Mis ojos demostraban el miedo a que tenía de que Sakura-chan me volviese a agarrar.

Sai, que estaba un poco ya salido de tema con Ino, noto aquello. Sonrió y se acerco a nosotros.

- Buenos días, Naruto-kun, Sakura-san –su sonrisa se formo en sus labios, y sus pupilas se ocultaron bajo sus párpados. Formando la cara amigable de siempre.

- ¿Qué hace Ino aquí? –pregunto Sakura-chan, al cabo que miraba con sorpresa a la rubia que se nos acercaba.

- Pues vi a Sai-kun, y aproveche para entablar conversación. ¿Eso es algo malo? – sus ojos se volvieron con un poco de rabia hacia Sakura-chan y pareció que esta se lo devolvió.

Otra vez esa sensación de pánico me invadió. Si alguien no las detenía, iba a ver guerra. Seria como el fin del mundo. Siempre supe que preferiría enfrentarme a los Akatsuki yo solo antes que tener que mediar entre Sakura-chan e Ino.

- En todo caso-. Volví mi rostro a Yamato-sensei quien se aclaro la garganta-. Los hice reunir aquí por la misión pendiente que tenemos hace dos semanas… ¿lo recuerdan?

Sakura-chan, Sai e Ino miraron a Yamato, la última no entendió nada. Pero yo lo recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer. Esa misión que me había tenido tan impaciente y curioso más que otros días.

**.Flash Back. **

El equipo de Yamato se encontraba en la oficina de la Hokage. Escuchando con atención lo que la misma les tenía para decirles:

- Por consiguiente, para realizar esta misión, necesitaremos dos medico-ninja. Así que Sakura, Ino también los acompañará…- Dijo sentenciando cualquier reproche. Y que nadie se atreviera a reprochar o sino sufriría los puños de Tsunade.

El rostro de Sakura se contorsiono como si se aguantara todo lo que pudiera para no rezongarle a la Gondaime.

- Hai.- contesto con dureza.

- ¿Entonces¿Cómo será el grupo al final? –pregunto Yamato, acercándose hacia el escritorio de la Hokage.

La rubia entrelazo sus dedos y apoyo su barbilla entre ellos. Los observo con seriedad a cada uno de ellos.

- He estado mucho tiempo eligiendo con conciencia suficiente, y conocimientos generales para conformar el equipo que irá a destruir a los Akatsukis restantes-.Volvió a dar una ojeada a unos papeles que tenia a su lado-. Y, verán, he decidió que dos miembros del clan Hyuuga serán muy importantes. Así que Hinata y Neji están apuntados. Más el equipo de Yamato, y una medico ninja. Creo que eso lo cubriría¿lo entienden?-. Apoyo la palma de su mano derecha sobre su mejilla, seguido del codo en el respaldo de la mesa y los observo.

Todos contestaron con un fuerte "Hai" lo que hizo que la Hokage sonriera al ver a un Naruto impaciente por descargarse contra aquella organización. Adelantándose a su berrinche, acoto:

- Es mejor empezar después de dos semanas, ya que últimamente hubo movimiento en Konoha por ese tema. Y los Akatsukis sabrían de ante-mano nuestros movimientos si los hacemos ahora. Para conveniencia, es mejor esperar y planear mejor las cosas¿Esta bien, Naruto? -.Dirigió sus ojos al que, seguramente, no estaría de acuerdo.

- Si…-el rubio tenía los ojos llenos de rabia, pero con fuerza, contrajo ese sentimiento…-entiendo…- Pero la verdad es que creía que Tsunade no se justificaba.

Sakura, Sai y Yamato lo observaron de reojo. La primera tomo la misma cara de él, pero los otros dos solo se miraron y asintieron con seriedad.

- Entonces… ¡eso es todo¡Suerte! –acabo con voz potente.

Los reunidos respondieron con firmeza nuevamente, y salieron de allí.

**.Fin del Flash Back.**

- ¡Ah, es verdad¡Hoy se cumplen ya dos semanas! – Comprendió Ino al escuchar el relato de Yamato para que le refrescara la memoria-. Pero… ¿Dónde están Hinata-chan y Neji?

Eso me estaba preguntando yo. Dos semanas de emoción y ansiedad, todo porque ellos ya no venían más. Tenían que llegar…yo tenía que descargarme ya con esos Akatsukis.

- Espera, ya deben de estar llegando -la tranquilizo Yamato con una sonrisa-. La verdad que fue muy conveniente que vinieras por Sai –escuche una leve risa de parte de él.

El rostro de Ino se torno sonrojado. Arqueé una ceja medio confundido. ¿Ino sonrojada? Si que era digno de verse. Que raras eran las mujeres. Se olvidan de lo más importante solo por un hombre…

-Si, es que, con temas personales, no he podido meter cabeza en ese tema. Ya sabe, sensei -puntualizo Ino, devolviéndole la risa.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, esa risa nunca la había escuchado. Parecía tan…dulce. No me había fijado, pero Ino había cambiado mucho.

Sakura-chan puso los ojos en blanco y cruzo sus brazos. Bueno, comprendí esa reacción; Ino y Sakura fueron rivales, eran rivales y seguirían siendo rivales...

Después de una eternidad para mi, finalmente vimos a Hinata y Neji viniendo hacia nosotros. Solté un grito enfadado:

- ¡Hasta que aparecieron! Creía que se habían olvidado de la importancia de esta misión llegando tan tarde¿Dónde andaban?

Sakura enseguida me pego en la cabeza, y yo lo único que pude hacer fue cubrir mi dolor con las manos. Largue un gemido de dolor:

-¡Sakura-chaaan! – me queje, frotándome el chichón.

Ino y Sai me observaron riendo. Sakura no desaprovechaba ninguna oportunidad para dar alarde de su nueva fuerza.

- ¡Eres un idiota, Naruto¡Por lo menos ten respeto! -.Sus ojos estaban blancos de furia, y sus dientes mostraban la quijada apretada por el enojo.

- D-Descuida Sakura-san….-le trato de calmar Hinata, con ese extraño sonrojo que siempre aparecía cuando me miraba.

- Si, estamos acostumbrados a imbéciles maleducados como él -finalizo su primo.

-¡N-Neji-niisan! - me defendió Hinata, pero yo ni la escuche.

Lo mire de reojo con odio y luego mis puños se apretaron.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste, idiota?! –discutí.

- ¡Ya me has escuchado, baka! – Me respondió Neji.

- ¡Calla, Naruto!-. Recibí otro golpe, y con eso la carta de callarme hasta que todo se calmara.  
¿Por qué tenía que callarme? Estaba en todo mi derecho.

Los demás solo miraban con cara graciosa la escena que se les presentaba. No sabían lo doloroso que era….Mi cabeza me ardía, tebayo. Sakura-chan a veces se pasaba y mucho.

Ella, por su parte, después de la típica mirada de reproche que siempre me daba, volvió a hacer la chica amable y sonriente que era con los demás…menos conmigo. ¿Por qué me trataba de esa forma¡Que injusticia!

- Bueno –junto sus manos detrás de su espalda-¿Que haremos, sensei?-.Miro hacia donde estaba Yamato, la imite.

- Ponernos en marcha, por supuesto. Ya estamos todos- Era una firme afirmación.

- Aun no…-le interrumpió una voz muy conocida para mí.

- ¡Kakashi-sensei!- me hizo el favor de reconocer Hinata, mientras el mismo venia caminando con suma tranquilidad y leyendo ese libro "Icha Icha Paradise" que Ero-sennin le había regalado, es más…yo se lo había dado.

Ese libro era…como decirlo, en parte interesante pero molesto de leer. No me gustaba, tenia muchas palabras extrañas…sentimientos, acciones, cosas que yo, nunca hago. Era muy romántico y…cursi. Me extrañaba que Ero-sennin hiciera cosas así, pero bueno, era fácil de imitar. Ya que había escrito un capitulo en él, y vaya que a los que lo leyeron les gusto.

Por otra parte, me alegre de que Kakashi-sensei también viniera, solo nos faltaba…él. Y pronto lo traeríamos de vuelta.

- Vaya¿la Hokage te asigno a ti también, Kakashi-senpai? –pregunto Yamato-sensei.

- Si, creo que me tendré que encargar de Itachi. Soy el único que puede que con él – confirmo, sin sacar la vista de su libro. Parecía como si la misión, para él, fuese ir a hacer la compra al pueblo vecino y volver.

Pero yo no estaba muy seguro de eso. Tenía que descargarme con alguien de esa organización asquerosa, y quien más que el bastardo de Itachi Uchiha, el hermano de Sasuke.

Quería comprobar, si después de tanto entrenamiento fatigador, lograba sacarme al Kyuubi y derrotarme. Además, debía matarlo. Sacarle ese maldito peso de encima a Sasuke, y de paso ayudarlo. Eso era lo único que había en mi mente.

- ¿Naruto¿Porque esa cara?..-

La voz de Ino me hizo volver en si. Parece que mi cara seria fue solo notada por ella. Sonreí nuevamente.

- Nada, estoy bien -le aseguré. Me agrado que ella se hubiese dado cuenta de mi cambio. Parecía que le agradaba más que antes. Esa idea se implanto en mi mente. Pero la cara de Itachi volvió e invadió mis pensamientos. Me daba rabia pensar en Itachi.  
Ino me dedico un saludo amistoso y se dio la vuelta para cruzar unas palabras con Sakura.  
Sai se acerco a Hinata y a Neji y entablaron una conversación animada. Y Yamato-sensei y Kakashi-sensei leían con cara de pervertidos el "Icha Icha Paradise"

Yo los observe. No me apetecía hablar, solo quería observar a los que serian mis acompañantes en esta arriesgada misión.  
Al cabo de lo que parecieron minutos apareció el crepúsculo.

Ino se fue, y con ella Sakura-chan. Sai, Neji y Hinata se fueron juntos y Yamato-sensei y Kakashi-sensei también. Los seguí hasta la salida de Konoha. Fui el único que mire atrás o eso me pareció.

La misión había empezado.

* * *

**Hey aqui las autoras de este fic  
esperamos que os haya gustado x3333  
Esperamos reviews para saber si les gusta o no xDDD  
Sayou -**


	2. Crepúsculo sentimental

**Capitulo2:** "Crepúsculo sentimental"

15 kilómetros y 2 horas.

Eso era lo que ya nos separaba de nuestra Aldea y hogar.

Konoha.

Era poca la distancia y el tiempo, pero ya comenzaba a añorarlo todo. Es cierto que ya había hecho otras misiones importantes, que me separaban miles de kilómetros y semanas, incluso meses de la villa.

Pero esta misión era diferente. Íbamos a por los Akatsukis y lo peor no era ese hecho y yo lo sabía perfectamente.

En esa organización estaba Itachi Uchiha. No es que fuera algo irrelevante o fuese información que no tuviésemos en cuenta, pero sabíamos (e incluyo a todo el mundo) de que donde estuviera Itachi, no muy lejos andaría Sasuke.

Instintivamente observe a Naruto y a Sakura. No podía evitar hacerlo porque tenía muy presente los sentimientos y el dolor que sufrían por Sasuke.

Sasuke, me había gustado hace 3 años, y era el motivo de mi enemistad con Sakura, aunque más bien, ella se enemisto conmigo por él. Traiciones. No me gustaba pensar en aquellos acontecimientos pasados, porque eran eso, pasados y se quedarían SIEMPRE en el pasado.

Pero no podía evitar recordar que fría fue Sakura al decirme aquellas palabras:

"_Ahora…somos rivales…"_

Aquel recuerdo nublo parcialmente mis pensamientos haciendo que la rabia se apoderara de mí y mi corazón latiera rápidamente.

Ella, mi mejor amiga, había destruido nuestra amistad por un chico, al que ahora, buscaban todos los ANBU para matarlo, porque era un traidor.

Ella, mi mejor amiga, había destruido nuestra amistad por un chico que no le correspondía, que solo quería completar su venganza.

Sakura simplemente había cambiado estos años para mostrar la fuerza que había ganado, la que Sasuke muchas veces le dijo que no tenía.

¿Se había hecho fuerte de verdad o simplemente era una mascara que ocultaba a una joven desmoronándose por un amor sin corresponder?

Yo sufría por ella pero sabía que no podía hacer nada, sabía que lo mejor era tener la mente 100 en la misión y nada más.

Los sentimientos a fuera.

La vieja Ino, la que yo era antes, superficial a la que solo le importaba su imagen había muerto, muerto cuando crecí...cuando fue la muerte de Asuma, que marco a Shikamaru y un poco a Chouji.

Tal vez la madurez era lo que yo necesitaba y era lo que todos los demás buscaban con ansia.

Deliberadamente observe a Naruto.

Él si que había cambiado y madurado bastante (teniendo en cuenta que antes era una pesadilla con brazos y piernas). Hasta me agradaba su compañía. Simplemente sonreí al pensar en ello, tal vez Naruto y yo pudiésemos llevarnos mejor ahora.

Observe a mis compañeros con nuevos ojos.

Hinata estaba hablando con Sakura animadamente. Su largo cabello (que había crecido considerablemente estos 3 años) ondeaba al suave viento. Seguía siendo algo tímida, pero ahora era más fuerte y decidida.

Sonreí. Mi cabello también había crecido bastante, me alegraba por ello. Y no me refiero a mi imagen, sino porque con el cabello corto me sentía incomoda. Recordaba mi niñez con Sakura y me molestaba.

Neji se entretenía con Sai. Estaban hablando de no sé qué de la ANBU y otras cosas a las que no tenia ganas de prestar atención. Neji también había cambiado, gracias a Naruto claro esta, pero él también puso de su parte. Ahora se lleva de maravilla con Hinata y con los Souke.

Kakashi y Yamato tenían ojos solo para el libro "Icha Icha Paradise". Me lo imaginaba de Kakashi, pero… ¿De Yamato? Hombres, son todos iguales…

Me di cuenta de que me faltaba Naruto¿Dónde estaba?  
Me gire y le ví justo a mi derecha un par de pasos mas atrás. Estaba increíblemente tranquilo y callado.

"_Qué extraño"_ pensé.

Que Naruto se quedara callado, era quizás, un gran acontecimiento en la historia del mundo.

- Eh, Naruto – le dije, para despabilarlo.

El pareció no escucharme, así que retrocedí hasta acompasar su ritmo de caminata. Lleve mis manos tras mi cintura y grite:

- ¡¿Hay alguien en casa?! – golpeé con cuidado su cabeza.

Largo un alarido que atrajo la atención de los demás. Una gotita de pena ajena se me dibujo en el rostro. ¿Qué estaría pensando?

- ¿Qué pasa, Ino? – me pregunto con un tono más o menos al que conozco.

- ¿Por qué tan callado? – todos volvieron a sus charlas normales. Me concentré en él-. ¿Estas preocupado por si nos encontramos a Sasuke, verdad?

No se porque dije eso, pero tenia mínima información por parte de Sakura por saberlo. Y creo que, por lo poco que conocía a Naruto, esa era la razón.

- En parte es eso – sus ojos volvieron a bajar hacia el suelo-, pero también esta el Akatsuki.

Asentí. El Akatsuki me debía unas cuantas de las que no pude saldar la pelea anterior. Todavía no pude vengarme por Asuma-sensei. Todo lo habían hecho Shikamaru y Naruto. Y yo me había quedado allí, sin hacer nada. Me sentía tan impotente. Tan inservible.

- Descuida, estamos todos aquí –proseguí con realidad-. Tú encárgate de derrotarlos que yo te cubro la espalda ¿esta bien? – le tendí una mano con el pulgar levantado.

Era raro ver a Naruto así. No me gustaba en absoluto. Normalmente, no se porque, el ver la cara triste de todos, me ha hecho recapacitar. Me ha hecho ver que la vida no es solo flores y sonrisas. La vida tiene su lado oscuro.

Por eso ya no soy más aquella niña caprichosa a la cual solo le preocupaba lo físico. Esto era una época de guerras, y yo tenía que ponerme al margen de eso. Valorar a mis amigos. Por si algún día no los tuviese más. O peor aun, perderlos frente a mi vista. Y Naruto era uno de ellos, el más en peligro que digamos.

-Sakura, Sai-kun…Hinata-chan…Neji y los demás – fije una mirada rápida a ellos-. Darán su mejor esfuerzo igual que tú y yo –me volví hacia él.

- Ese no es el punto –subió su mirada hacia nuestros compañeros-.Temo defraudarles a todos…Dejarme debilitar en algún momento solo porque es Sasuke…-miro su mano con dureza-…y no poder traerlo de vuelta con éxito.

- ¡¿Cómo que no vas a poder¡Sasuke esta ciego¡Y no lo estará más cuando matemos a su maldito hermano! Ya verás que no solo tu, sino todos traeremos a Sasuke de vuelta –conteste con voz alta. Casi me había puesto a gritar.

¿Tanto le entristecía volverse a encontrar con Sasuke? Esta bien, lo admito, debería darme vergüenza por preguntar estas cosas ya que yo no lo conocí tanto…solo por apariencia física. Pero, al parecer, solo me entristeció la cara de Naruto. La rabia se combino. Sasuke tenia la culpa de todo esto.

¡Era tan ingenua¡Haberme encaprichado con alguien como Sasuke! Un vil traidor, un bastardo sin corazón. Alguien que nos hizo sufrir a todos. Ese que me rompió el corazón…

Pero ¿Estaba bien que le echara la culpa a Sasuke? Él nunca me había hecho caso…además si el solo pensaba en él, era su problema…

¡Que confundida estaba!

Naruto se quedo atónito a lo que le dije. No me había podido contener, creo que a esto llaman desahogarse. Su sonrisa volvió, y con ella la mía también.

- Muchas gracias, Ino – su alegría parecía volver.

- De nada, todo sea por verte sonreír de nuevo. ¿Sabes que no te queda bien esa cara de pobretón infeliz? – pregunte graciosamente.

Naruto me miro feo, pero luego largo a reír. Lo acompañe. Por lo menos ya no estaba triste. Me tranquilizo oírlo reír junto a mí. Me apaciguaba.  
Sai Tenia toda la razón, Naruto era una persona más responsable, más maduro. Y yo…

-¡¡INO¡¡NARUTOOOO!!- La "dulce" voz de la frentuda me devolvió a la cruda realidad.

- ¿Qué pasa, Sakura-chan?- Dijo Naruto observándola fijamente.

- Frentuda ¬¬ ¿podrías bajar la voz?-

- Cállate Cerda ¬¬-

Naruto nos observo con preocupación. Seguro que iba a terminar escapándose antes de que Sakura y yo empezásemos una de esas peleas nuestras.

- Chicas, no peleen- Digo Hinata tímidamente apareciendo detrás de Sakura.

- Bueno… ¿Qué era lo que querías Sakura?...- Pregunte tranquilamente.

- Vamos a parar en este pueblo para descansar, así que guarden las bandanas, no podemos dejar que averigüen que somos de Konoha ni nada por el estilo - Dijo mientras guardaba la suya-

Yamato parecía hablar con un aldeano, preguntándole por algún sitio donde pudiéramos pasar la noche. Kakashi hablaba sensualmente con una aldeana bastante guapa. Tuve ganas de pegarle un puñetazo¿es que solo saben pensar en "eso"?

Bueno, al menos podría descansar un poco ya que ya llevábamos más de 30 km. Tomaría un baño y luego iría a reconocer el terreno (es decir, a dar una vuelta por el pueblo).

Justo en ese momento Naruto me observo sonriente y luego se fue de mi lado. Sentí algo extraño dentro de mi cuando le ví alejarse e irse junto a Sakura. ¿Por qué Sakura siempre estaba con los chicos que me caían bien? Sasuke, Sai, Naruto…

Sentí la mano de Hinata en el hombro.

- ¿Hinata? – La observe durante unos momentos.

Ella solo me sonrió dulcemente mientras decía en voz muy baja:

"_Ya hablaremos de esto"_

No estaba de más decir que Hinata me desconcertaba por momentos ¿Hablar¡DE QUÉ!

La mire un poco enfurruñada, pero Kakashi nos hizo una seña para que le siguiésemos; Parecía ser que habíamos encontrado un sitio donde pasar la noche.

En cuanto a la aldea, es muy… ¿Cómo decirlo? Simple. Tiene pocos habitantes y comparados con Konoha, esta aldea es bastante pobre. Aunque las personas son amables y bastante atentas.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegamos a un hostal antiguo pero con pinta de acogedor. No es muy grande pero supongo que dará asilo a unas 30 personas.  
Yamato y Kakashi se encargaron de inventarse una historia de una excursión un tanto extraña. Por lo poco que oí, se trataba de unos ninjas de correo que se habían confundido nuestro mapa de coordenadas con una simple carta que "pensaron" que nos la robamos, y encima, ese mapa contenía escondido nuestro dinero y provisiones (pastillas de alimento instantáneo, más que nada). Mendigas mentiras fantasiosas, pero el encargado pareció bastarle.

- Bueno chicos esto será así, tenemos 4 habitaciones, las chicas irán en una, los chicos en otra. Y Yamato y yo iremos a nuestras habitaciones correspondientes – Dijo Kakashi.

Pfff que fastidio…encima no podía tener una habitación para mi sola…

- Y que ni se les ocurra intentar nada por la noche, porque lo sabré…- Dijo mientras nos enseñaba su sharingan.

A todos se nos puso el pelo de punta, y yo pensé, encima que Kakashi es un pervertido… ¿Con el sharingan nos podrá ver a nosotras por las paredes?

Me imagine por un momento a Kakashi con cara de pervertido espiándonos mientras nos bañábamos. Vale, tendré que dejar de leer tantos comics.

- Yamato, Kakashi, debería saber que nosotros no somos unos pervertidos…- Dijo Neji seriamente.

Sai los observaba con inocencia.

- Eso mismo digo yo, el único pervertido es Ero-sennin y teniendo en cuenta que aquí no esta, no hay porque…- Naruto callo al instante.

Me fije en que miraba en dirección a la recepción del hostal, así que todos nos giramos en esa dirección.

No daba crédito a mi vista ¿tendría miopía¿O astigmatismo?

Jiraiya estaba medio borracho con dos mujeres, riéndose y hablando de…prefiero no nombrarlo. Parecía muy feliz, y no se había percatado de nuestra presencia.

"_claro, esta demasiado ocupado"_ pensé yo.

Naruto no cabía en si mismo por la vergüenza ajena…y un poquito de ira tengo que añadir. Se acerco a Jiraiya, aparto a sus "acompañantes" y luego le pego un puñetazo en la cabeza, concentrando gran cantidad de chakra en su puño. Si Jiraiya no hubiese estado ebrio hubiese podido haber esquivado el golpe.

- ¡¡Naruto¿CÓMO PUEDES GOLPEAR A UN SANNIN? – Sakura no tardo ni dos segundos en darle un golpe casi mortal a Naruto.

Kakashi por su parte intentaba revivir a Jiraiya. Solo falto que una de sus hermosas acompañantes rozara sus "atributos" en la cara de Jiraiya para que este se levantara de un brinco.

- Parece ser que me he dado un golpe con algo pero ya estoy mejor ¿nos vamos chicas?– con un hilo de sangre en la nariz y todo.

Hinata y yo no nos lo podíamos creer. Hinata estaba tan roja por aquella escena que parecía estar a punto de estallar. Su primo la observaba con curiosidad, y es normal, ver a Hinata ponerse de esa forma no es que sea muy "común".

Jiraiya desapareció en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Iba a decirle a Sai que avisara a la ANBU de Konoha que Jiraiya estaba en este pueblo (porque el muy cabrón se había fugado ¬¬), cuando me di cuenta de que Sai no estaba.

- Yo me voy a dormir, nos vemos mañana chicas – Neji desapareció escaleras arriba con la llave de la habitación de los chicos.

- Hinata¿sabes donde esta Sai?-

Vi como se quedaba viendo a Neji de reojo. Eso me sonó raro. Pero no me preocupe demasiado ya que me dirigió la palabra enseguida. Igual era sospechoso. Simulaba en parte decepción y deseo. Algo muy extraño entre primos…bueno, para mí.

Sai-san me ha dicho que se ha iba a dibujar fuera. Parece que le agrado este lugar –me dijo sin mas, y luego se dio vuelta -. ¿Vienes, Ino-chan?

¡Espera! Primero dime una cosa –me había resurgido lo de la otra ves-. ¿Qué querías _hablar_?

Parpadeo confundido, y luego recordó todo. Me sonrió con dulzura nuevamente.

Debes de estar cansada, mejor vámonos a dormir. En la mañana platicaremos mas tranquilas –su tono entre pícaro y tímido no me convenció mucho.

Evitaba mis ganas de saber. Pero¿de que quería hablar¿Que tramaba Hinata tan en tema de conversación como _ese_?

Como me exasperaban estos tiempos de misterios ¡Odiaba los secretos y mas las intrigas! Era paciente hasta un punto, pero ese punto era fulminante en mi personalidad cuando ya se alargaba el momento hasta una cierta manera de ocultarlo. Sin duda irritable.

Pensé que seria mejor calmarme hablando con Sai. Por lo menos él me comprendía, y podría, al menos, calmar esta ansiedad que sentía por saber lo que Hinata quería decirme. Él siempre tenia ese "algo" que hacia calmarme, y sentirme agradablemente feliz.

Mejor adelántate tú. Yo voy a charlar con Sai. ¡Nos veremos mañana! –di vuelta hacia la salida.

¡Oshasumi! – escuche a Hinata antes de salir al crepúsculo del día mas exhaustivo de la historia.

Escudriñe mi mirada con lentitud. Niños jugando con sus mascotas. El llamado de las madres a que entraran para la cena. Los padres que regresaban de trabajar y abrazaban con amor a su esposa, y con frenesí contagioso a los hijos. Esa paz me hizo sonreír. Me hacia recordar cuando yo era chica…cuando aun mi madre vivía. Cuando aun era una chica inocente, indiferente a la realidad que el destino me deparaba.

Hacia una brisa agradable. Se combinaba el frío del anochecer con las últimas ondas calidas del atardecer. Mis pulmones se llenaban de algo más que el aire. Ese pueblo, por mas pequeño que pudiese ser, era agradable…calido. En parte se parecía a Konoha.

Me pregunte que andarían haciendo Shikamaru y Chouji. ¿Estarían bien en esa misión con…Kurenai-sensei? Principalmente estaba preocupada por ella, ya que tenia a ese pequeño de pocos meses bajo el cuidado de Shizune. Perder a su madre en estas misiones peligrosas seria muy doloroso. Yo lo comprendería, porque lo había sentido. Y solo se quedarían con su actual padre…Kakashi.

Fue muy extraño como terminaron juntos…Eso demostró como es Kakashi en realidad. Y yo siempre pensé que era un viejo pervertido que morirá así por los siglos de los siglos (aun lo sostengo, me temo). Kurenai se sentía tan sola…ni siquiera Shikamaru podía llenar el vacío que dejo…Asuma-sensei. Gracias a él, su dolor fue disminuyendo…Pero no sano hasta que Kakashi la trato con ese "extraño" amor fraternal.

Me senté el único escalón que daba al hotel.

Todavía me costaba recordarlo sin hacer que mi corazón diese una presión insoportablemente dolorosa. La depresión cada vez se gobernaba de mi cuando lo hacia. El sensei era tan bueno con nosotros…por más que fuésemos una chica creída, un chico vago y un gordinflón. Guardo esperanzas, y con esfuerzo logro hacer lo que somos ahora. El equipo 10 se disipo después de aquello…sabia que Shikamaru lo apreciaba mucho. Siempre fueron muy unidos, como si fuese su segundo padre. ¡Y vaya que su padre era idéntico a él!. Faltaba otro…¿y quien era¡Asuma-sensei!. Chouji era su segundo en la lista, ya que, como de costumbre le daba advertencias que no tenia que comer…hacer una dieta, y vah, lo que Chouji nunca haría. Y después estaba yo, como de ultima¡dios! Mi poder era peor que la de una ardilla. ¡Mi chakra llegaba hasta niveles como los de Sakura! (y creanme, compararme con ella en esa época, era una muerte súbita).

Bueno, pero¿Qué le íbamos a hacer? Al fin y al cabo tome el camino de una medico ninja. No se si es lo que realmente quise, pero no quería quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras Sakura se llevaba todo el crédito. De algún modo tenía que demostrar que yo también estaba viva. Eso es lo que siempre me había molestado. La ignorancia personal hacia mí.

Pero tal vez era también porque la gente me desestimaba demasiado. Sakura había entrenado con Tsunade, la gran Sannin. En cambio, yo tuve que arreglármelas sola, sin ayuda. Y eso creo que da algo de merito, ya que si yo hubiese entrenado con Tsunade, todo seria distinto, MUY distinto. Sin embargo, todos seguían creyendo que yo no había cambiado, que era débil, inferior. Y que Sakura era mejor.  
No es que yo no creyera en ella, pero odiaba que me subestimasen y encima que me comparasen a ella. Éramos demasiado distintas. Sin embargo, los demás creen que somos uña y carne.  
¡Ja! Como se equivocaban.  
Durante estos 3 largos años, no solo había aprendido y seguido el camino del ninja medico. ¡Claro que no! También había perfeccionado mis técnicas de control mental. Vale que a veces fueran algo inútiles, pero en estos mismos momentos podía asegurar que me iban a servir demasiado. La batalla con mis nuevas técnicas iba a ser más fácil y llevadera (aunque sea para mí).  
Me pregunto¿Cómo reaccionaran los demás cuando vean mis nuevas dotes? Supongo que al principio se sorprenderán, pero… ¿y luego?  
Suspire hasta que sentí que alguien me observaba fijamente.  
- ¡Sai! – Dije alegre.  
- Ino ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto con curiosidad. Estaba sentado con un par de pergaminos esparcidos por el suelo, además tenia tinta y pinceles de todos los tamaños y formas.  
- Te buscaba, es que sin previo aviso desapareciste del hostal, y me preocupe un poco – Me mordí la lengua. Ya llevaba mucho dándole a Sai la lata con lo del tema de Sakura, mi autoestima y blablabla.  
- Estaba aquí dibujando el paisaje, me parece muy…bonito – Dijo mientras sonreía y me enseñaba el dibujo.  
Era increíble el don que tenía Sai para el dibujo. Simplemente era un artista.  
- Oye Sai… ¿Me enseñarías a dibujar? –  
Se quedo tan sorprendido, que casi creía que se había quedado paralizado o algo más. Sus ojos brillaban intensamente y yo taladraba su mirada con la mía. Al cabo de unos segundos me observo sonriente y me dijo:  
- Claro que sí Ino – Mientras decía aquello me paso un pergamino y un pincel.  
Espero no quedar en ridículo frente a Sai. Es el único que aun cree en mí.

El pincel se deslizaba libre sobre el pergamino.  
Ojala algún día yo también pueda ser libre.

* * *

Era cierto que hacia calor en aquella Villa, pero en una de las habitaciones del hostal, las cosas comenzaban a calentarse más de la cuenta.  
- Creo que será mejor parar…podrían descubrirnos…- Gimió levemente.  
- Has empezado tu…- La voz sonaba como si fuese una risa contenida.  
- ¿¡Co-como dices esas cosas?! – Se separo de su compañero rápidamente.  
- No seas así…- Dijo mientras la abrazaba con dulzura.  
- … - Su sonrojo lo decía todo.  
- Ya has vuelto a sonrojarte…creo que ya va siendo hora de que dejes de hacerlo… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos juntos? –  
- Demasiado como para que deje de hacerlo – Respondió maquinalmente la chica, poniendo el mismo tono de su amante.  
- Oye que bien me imitas, eso ocurre cuando pasas demasiado tiempo conmigo – La beso con demasiada pasión, con la misma pasión con la que se besan dos amantes prohibidos.  
- Neji… ¿Cuándo se lo diremos a los demás? –  
- Cuando tu estés preparada, ya sabes que yo lo he estado siempre, Hinata –  
Ella le correspondió el beso, mientras pequeñas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus sonrojadas mejillas.  
_"Aun no estoy preparada, perdóname"_ fueron sus pensamientos mientras dejaba que su propio primo explorara su boca.

Tal vez, ellos no fuesen los únicos que tuvieran un amor por ocultar.

* * *

**Ya actualizamos, ojala les haya gustado como el anterior. **

**Respondemos reviews:**

**Sayui: Gracias, apreciamos tu interés.**

**AkitoxD: Nos gusto mucho que te agradará, pero el tema es que era el primer capitulo y no el prologo xD.**

**ShamanSnake: Miles de agradecimientos. Tratamos de mejorar cada dia más, nuestra escritura, para que sea más bella y interesante de leer.**

**shinji kun112: Púes, nos podemos darte ninguna inforación sobre las parejas. Lo dejamos a tu libre albedrio.**

**Tatiana-chan: Aqui tienes la conti, esperamos tu review pronto.**

**Nos retiramos, ojala hayan difrutado del fic.**


	3. True Heart

Capitulo3: True Heart

La inocencia de Sai me hacia envidiarlo. Por lo menos no tenía la cabeza atormentada para dibujar esos garabatos en forma de jutsu, que para él significaban el mensaje de su corazón. Mi mente bloqueada en tantos problemas adolescentes y adultos (esto por el tema de la villa) no me dejaba explayarme más, estaba muy estresada.

Observe el contorno de mi paisaje manipulado a mano propia alzada por Sai. Las pequeñas siluetas de los niños estaban un poco deformadas, pero a medida que la tempera se fue espesando, el grosor de sus rostros se intensificó. Me gusto como había quedado, las casas eran bastantes reales, solo que les separaba de la realidad por el rastro de las pinceladas anteriores. Dejando de lado eso, el espejo aguarino del agua relejaba los árboles con gran calidad de racionalismo, lo que me hizo disfrutar de aquella pintura.

- Iré a fabricar más pintura¿quiere practicar algunos bocetos? – dijo Sai, cuya voz recién percate después de ese trance pacifico que me dominaba.

- ¿Disculpa?-.recién procesaba sus palabras-. ¿Has dicho "fabricar"?-Mi rostro demostraba las mas sincera de las ignorancias.

Él asintió, y me sonrió con cordialidad.

- Es difícil, pero se puede hacer – ordeno unos cuantos botes de pintura seca, que yo ni me había fijado en ellos mientras realizábamos la pintura-. Te dejo por hoy, mañana veré los bocetos para ver como lo vas haciendo.

Cargo los botes en su cuerpo y se dispuso a irse. No estaba preparada para que me quedara sola, al menos… no todavía.

- ¡Espera, Sai-kun! –lo detuve, el toque de queda podía esperar. No consiliaria el sueño de todos modos-. ¿Eso no puede esperar hasta más tarde?

Mi miro con asombro, pero luego descargo todos los barriles a un lado y puso mi pincel y el suyo dentro de los mismos. Se incorporó a mi lado.

No hablamos de nada por un rato. La noche caía…y yo ya me estaba hartando…. ¿Acaso no tenia ganas de charlar?

- ¿Sai-kun…?

- Dime –su voz sonaba firme, inocente, igual.

- ¿Tienes algo para contarme? –sonreí para incitarlo-. ¿Algo interesante para charlar entre los dos?

- ¿Qué tal si tu me cuentas algo, eh? Seria bueno escuchar lo que puede decirme una chica – se rió.

La perplejidad domino mi cuerpo, bueno, siendo sincera…creo que fue un escalofrió. Mi rostro se torno medio rosado. ¿Qué quería saber…?

- No entiendo lo que me estas tratando de decir, Sai-kun.

Sus ojos negros se volvieron a perder en el cielo estrellado que se nos presentaba. En verdad anteriormente creía que era como un hermano lejano de Sasuke, y eso me hizo recordar mi insensatez al principio. Pero era Sai…una persona completamente diferente. Muy diferente a…Sasuke-kun.

- Tu sabes, – sus pupilas se escondieron bajo sus parpados en forma encorvada hacia arriba, sonriendo- ¿Por qué ese extraño acercamiento a los chicos¿Qué le ven de especial¿Por qué se enamoran¿Por qué no serán todas iguales¿Qué las diferencias en el tipo de gustos con los chicos? –Me miro sin deshacer esa mueca-. ¿Por qué justamente te fijaste en mí?

- ¿Ohoeee¡Que preguntas!-. Realmente me agarro desprevenida, pero mi sorpresa fue realmente el interés de Sai. Creo que…mi sonrojo lo ocasiono la última, sin embargo trate de evitarlo.

Pensé en como responderle sus preguntas de una manera inteligente, menos tonta…pero era Sai¡algo de él me atraía mucho¡Y su inocencia por ahí no lo entendería¡Además seria divertido ver sus reacciones!

- Como te explico –dirigí mis ojos hacia arriba, pensativa-. Las chicas…bueno, los chicos, bueno, es decir….- ¿Porque vacilaba tanto? Ese tipo de explicaciones tendrían que ser muy fáciles de procesar-. Bueno, el tema es que…cuando una chica se enamora es muy extraño. Es normal que no nos entiendas. Eres hombre.

- Dime -me miro, atento-. Me gustaría entender porque se enojan cuando las tratas mal, o les dices la verdad.

- ¡¿Entonces es verdad que piensas que Sakura es horrible?!

- No es de mi preferencia. Es muy gritona y…violenta. Si las chicas son como ella, no me gustaría intentar nada…En la red del ANBU donde estaba, no había mujeres, y me enseñaron que te podían estorbar. Pero ahora con la indicación de Naruto-kun, estoy dispuesto a entenderlas…aunque me sea difícil –se encogió de hombros.

- Vaaayaaa… ¿y porque no tenían mujeres¿Qué son tan estrictos que no son mixtos? Las mujeres somos importantes, y somos esenciales para los hombres -alcé mi dedo índice con sabiduría-. Los chicos tienen que proteger a la mujer hasta un cierto punto. No tratarlas de inservibles, ser pacientes y sensibles con ellas. ¿Sabes que hasta el más duro, por difícil que sea, al final es muy domable? Es una capa que se pone por miedo a nosotras, pero eso hace interesante saber como actúa y eso…-.No sabia porque, pero estaba pensando en Sasuke-kun en ese momento.

- Hum¿y yo porque soy tan popular si ni siquiera las he protegido ni he hablado con ellas? –volvió a observarme, esta vez sin expresión en el rostro.

- Bueno, hay gente que solo se fija en lo físico primeramente. Yo soy una –cerré mis ojos, apenada-. Por eso me acerque a ti, eres muy guapo – reí divertida. Esa actitud era incontrolable, era mi personalidad odiosa-. Pero parece que me gustas más por lo inocente que eres.

- ¿Y eso? –Rió entre dientes-. Yo pensaba que eras odiosa, pero ahora me pareces bastante simpática… –escuche un "ught" después de eso.

- ¿Cómo odiosa? –una cólera inconciente se apodero de mí-. ¡¿Eso de preciosura era mentira?!

- Naruto-kun me había advertido de los gritos que pegaban cuando tú y tu amiga se enojaban –empezó a llevarse las manos a las orejas-. Son iguales.

- ¡No nos compares! –grite, junto con una cachetada que sonó fuertemente en la mejilla de Sai. Me hele completamente, pero esa ira no podía ser controlada. Aunque fuese una estupidez-. ¡Y menos con esa frontuda! –subí las voz aun más, y Sai demostró total desacuerdo a seguir con esa conversación.

- Eres odiosa…igual que ella…-sus ojos me miraban despectivamente-. ¿No puedes darte cuenta que son la misma persona con diferentes cuerpos? –una pausa que hizo perder el control-. ¿Quién eres, Ino?

- ¡¿Qué estas diciendo¡Yo soy yo¡Nadie puede compararse¡Esa frontuda es mucho peor que yo! – me pare, y apreté mis puños. Esas comparaciones con Sakura me tocaban mucho mi orgullo. ¿Por qué permitía que ella me pasara¡Era mucho mejor¡Un partido diferente!

- Tienes su misma personalidad. En este momento, estoy hablando con…Sakura Haruno –se puso a mi altura, y intercambio una mano de sus orejas a su mejilla enrojecida-. ¿Tan débil eres que dependes de ser alguien más¿Tomar la vida de otra? –sonrió, pero esa era una sonrisa odiosa…-. Que estupidez…

- ¡Cállate!

- ¿Lo ves? Otra vez te pregunto¿Por qué las mujeres se molestan cuando les dices la verdad? Al fin y al cabo, se van dando cuenta solas pero… ¿Por qué no ayudarte? Sé tu misma, Ino –se dio vuelta y agarro los botes de pintura.

"_¿Tomar la vida de otra?"_

¿Cómo es que sabía tanto de esas cosas¿Su inocencia era un telón para no salir a flote su verdadera personalidad? Lo que me había dicho era muy cruel. Esas ilusiones y buenos modales. La ayuda que me brindo y todo… ¿era mentira¿Solo para recriminarme algo que…sé que no es cierto? Mi personalidad era mi problema. Entonces¡¿Por qué me molestaba tanto¿En verdad era igual que Sakura?!

Apreté mis puños con más fuerza. ¿Qué significaba tener personalidad? Algo con que agarrarse, con lo cual enfrentabas el mundo. Demostrabas tus gustos, sin miedo a que se quejaran de ello. Mi padre no era ningún tonto, y sus consejos me habían guiado hasta aquí. Aún sin mi madre, yo logré ser alguien femenina. Mucho más fuerte que Sakura, claro.

Sakura…Sakura… ¿Qué significaba para mí¿En verdad una amiga de verdad? Después de todo lo que pasamos. O Mejor dicho, de lo que me hizo pasar. Esa actitud de temerosa frente a todo. La decisión de dejarme por un chico. De hacerse la fuerte cuando verdaderamente era una perdedora. Obviamente, todo le salio genial. Ahora era fuerte, madura, decidida, incluso hermosa. ¿Y Yo¿Era igual¿Era madura, fuerte y decidida? Me había dejado atrás, o yo me había dejado. La confusión de darme cuenta de que Sakura era alguien y yo nada, me hizo tomar la iniciativa a seguirle el paso. ¿Era un signo de debilidad¡¿Tan malo era seguir sus pasos¡¿Probar esa gloria que todavía no siento?!

Lloré molesta, pero también por darme cuenta de que mi personalidad definida…aun no estaba tanto. Era inferior a Sakura, mucho más de lo que me había dado cuenta. Mucho más de lo que traté de ignorar por miedo a perderme en las decisiones de la vida. Me abrace a mi misma, tratando de buscar un calor que me ayudará a no hacer que mi tristeza se demostrará. Era un shinobi, tenia que aguantar. La debilidad era algo que debía tirarse a la basura.

Mi corazón me lo pedía, pero trataba de impedirlo; lo cual contraía el órgano en una manera dolorosa, algo inaguantable de soportar, algo que mis lágrimas demostraron. ¿Quién era yo al lado de Sakura¡Su doble¡Su gemela¡Su clon! No merecía protagonismo alguno sino era más de la copia original. Siempre me dejaba de lado para irse con su grupo. Tan sumisa en conquistar a Sasuke, con ese fanatismo que le teníamos. ¿Pero acaso ella no me copio al enamorarse de él¡Era mió¡Le tenia la mirada fija en él! Y ella me lo quito. Ella siempre tuvo lo que quiso, y yo siempre tuve que buscarlo por mi cuenta. Igual que con Tsunade-sama, tuve que pedirle que me ensañará. En cambio, a Sakura, fue ella quien se lo pidió. ¿Acaso servia para medico¿Era realmente lo que había querido?

Empecé a escuchar los leves golpeteos que hacían mis lágrimas al caer por mi barbilla, pensando en todas las cosas que me faltaban para llegar a ser Sakura. Para poder superarla, para poder ganarle, para no perder ni en el amor…ni en nada. Tal como había dicho…Asuma-sensei. Estaba muy confundida, pero mis pensamientos no llegaban a ningún otro lado en ese momento. Quería descarga todo lo que llegaba cargando. Tirarlo por la borda.

-¿Ino?

Me exalte un poco, y paré de llorar al instante. Esa voz era la del compañero de mi enemiga a derrotar, alguien que…conocí por ella: Naruto Uzumaki.

Mi mente estaba en otro lado, la confusión y la tristeza no me dejaban pensar. Pero no quería que él se encarase¿Qué iba a poder hacer? Solo sentir lastima.

- A-eh…eres tu Naruto –recuperé mi voz del sollozo, buscando la dura de siempre-. ¿Qué sucede¿Encontraron algo? –.Limpié con rapidez mis lagrimas, pero no pude evitar que mis ojos siguiesen enrojecidos.

- ¿Estabas llorando? –su voz sonaba preocupada. Obvio, era Naruto. Siempre preocupándose por los demás, sea estúpida o no la razón. Sea hombre o mujer. Sea alguien o no.

* * *

Este día era realmente extraño. Primero la información que me había dado Sakura, según la cual, alguien nos estaba siguiendo. Luego encontrar a Sai bastante perturbado murmurando algo así como "Mujeres…Ino, Sakura y bruja". Y ahora esto:

Encontrarme a Ino Yamanaka llorar a moco tendido, como una niña pequeña y asustadiza. Era raro ver a Ino, una mujer tan fuerte y decidida llorar de esa manera. Daba miedo.

- Nada de eso, es que se me ha metido algo de arena en el ojo…- susurro mientras se levantaba y me observaba fijamente.

La verdad es que no sabía exactamente qué hacer cuando una mujer estaba así. Sakura normalmente se echaba a llorar e intentaba pagar su frustración en mí. La verdad es que no me apetecía que Ino intentase pegarme o peor aun, meterse en mi mente y controlarme. Así que hice lo que mejor creía posible hacer: Me acerque y la rodee con mis brazos. Según Ero-sennin, darle cariño a una mujer era lo mejor y más practico que podía hacer un hombre.

Al principio se puso rígida e intento escapar pero yo le susurre que se tranquilizase por un momento.

- Naruto… ¿Por qué…? – empezó a susurrar pero callo.

- Cuando yo me sentía solo, a veces lo único que quería era que alguien se preocupase por mi, pensaba que ojala tuviese un amigo para ayudarme a sonreír y abrazarme para darme ánimos. No me gusta ver llorar a nadie, Ino –

Ella no respondió. Pero apoyo su cabeza sobre mi pecho y me rodeo con fuerza mientras poco a poco, su respiración iba tomando un ritmo lento y tranquilo.  
Era sumamente extraña esta sensación para mí. Nunca había tenido a una mujer de esta forma. Mi corazón se aceleraba a ritmos insospechados, como cuando entrenaba y la adrenalina se disparaba.

Olisquee su cabello y olía bien, demasiado bien. Era como una mezcla de rosas y lavanda.

- Gracias Naruto – Dijo mientras comenzaba a apartarse de mi. – Ahora estoy mucho mejor – Me sonrió mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas.

- De nada Ino – Le sonreí, aunque me hubiese gustado que nos hubiésemos quedado más tiempo abrazados.

"_¿Pero que estoy pensando¿Abrazar a Ino¿A la doble de Sakura? "_

- Déjame agradecerte lo que has hecho Naruto – Dijo mientras se ponía en puntillas mientras que podía sentir su cálido aliento en la cara.

Y luego paso algo que juro por mi vida que nunca olvidare. Ino Yamanaka, la odiosa, la terca, la problemática, se acerco a mí y presiono sus finos labios rosados sobre mi mejilla.

Su tacto fue suave, pero hizo que una especie de descarga eléctrica recorriese mi cuerpo.

Ino me observo por un momento; podía percibir un extraño brillo en sus ojos.  
Sabía que era lo que sentía. El sentimiento de la duda. ¿Pero de qué dudaba?

"_Vaya, el pequeño zorro comienza a experimentar cosas nuevas"_

Susurro una voz grave con tono juguetón en mi cabeza.

Era el Kyubi. Solía hablarme cuando se aburría y esta era una ocasión.

"_Piérdete… ¿es que no te cansas de molestarme?_

El Kyubi gruño, pero luego añadió:

"_Me parece que empiezas a sentir algo más que amistad por la rubia"_

Sus palabras me dieron de lleno en el alma, choco con mi cerebro y dejo desprotegido mi corazón.

"_Cierra tu hocico y déjame en paz"_

Se hizo el silencio. Seguramente había echo caso a mi advertencia.

O tal vez no.

"_Yo que tu me daría la vuelta"_

"_¿Qué¿Y eso por que?"_

"_Cierta pelirrosa te esta observando"_

Y su carcajada quedo apagada por los gritos de Sakura.

* * *

No podía creerlo.

Naruto y la odiosa de Ino. Juntos. Primero intenta quitarme a Sasuke-kun y ahora pretende algo con Naruto. ¿Pero Ino no estaba con Sai?

- Siento si interrumpo algo, chicos – Dije mientras aguantaba con todas mis fuerzas no golpear el suelo y provocar un terremoto.

Naruto se sonrojo a una velocidad pasmante. Se separo de Ino mientras susurra "Maldito Kyubi" y luego me observaba con una media sonrisa.

- Sakura-chan, no es lo que parece…lo que pasa es que…-

Ino se abalanzó sobre él y le tapo la boca con ambas manos.

- ¡Ni te atrevas a decir palabra! –

- ¿Palabra¿Sobre qué? – Pregunte curiosa, aunque la ira y el enfado dio un énfasis bastante espeluznante a mis preguntas.

- No te interesa frentuda…- Respondió la rubia oxigenada.

- Deberías tenerme más respeto cerda, que tengo mucho más rango que tú – Dije satisfecha de mi misma.

Ino me observo por un momento. Yo esperaba que se pusiese a gritar como siempre pero no lo hizo.

Pude ver como sus ojos brillaban intensamente y podía sentir la melancolía rodearla como un sentimiento compañero.

Había puesto el dedo en la herida.

Una parte de mi sintió remordimiento al soltarle tal cosa a mi extraña enemiga-amiga; pero la otra disfruto del dulce sabor de la venganza.

- Me voy – fueron sus únicas palabras, mientras desaparecía al cruzar la esquina del parque.

La observe marchar mientras sentía la mirada de Naruto clavada en mí.

- Espero que algún día dejen de pelear…el odio no es bueno para el corazón Sakura-chan, y tu lo sabes casi mejor que nadie…- Su voz sonaba triste y mientras se alejaba de mi, sentí lo mismo que cuando Sasuke-kun se fue, aquella fría noche en la que decidió convertirse en nuestro enemigo, al unirse a Orochimaru.

* * *

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas, o mejor dicho, salte lo más rápido que podía. Sabia que tenia que quedarme a escuchar la información de Sakura, pero, pero tener a Naruto al lado, después de lo que avía hecho…y…Sakura. Era demasiado, tenia la necesidad de escapar, safarme del problema de mi personalidad.

¿Por qué me había dejado llevar por las palabras de Sai? Si, era inevitable. Mi personalidad era igual. No podía mentir. Mi sinceridad pegaba fuerte, pero era verdadera. Detuve mis pasos poco a poco. Mi cabeza no dejaba que la fuerza cediera a mis pies, por lo que poco a poco me abandonaba. Termine frente al hotel, nuevamente.

- Ino-san – la tímida voz de Hinata, me volvió en si. Aunque seguía en otro lado-. ¿Recibiste la nueva información?

- No, la vi a Sakura, pero no me dio nada de información – soné enérgica, eso me alegraba-. ¿Cuál es nuestro proximo movimiento?

- Bueno –comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos-. Al parecer, una pareja de akatsuki nos esta…-su voz cambio a una serie, que pensé que no me estaba dirigiendo a la callada de Hinata-…siguiendo.

- ¡¿Cómo¿Desde cuando?

- Ayer en mis caminatas nocturnas confirme que dos de esa organización se ocultaban a unos metros del hotel -. Neji se puso al lado de Hinata, como todo un protector. Realmente no me había percatado de su presencia, o eso pretendía-. No los ataque porque no quise levantar sospecha. Yo creo que deberíamos tomar recado de eso. Kakashi-sensei esta analizando la situación.

- ¡Neji-niisan¡¿No sabes que es muy peligroso atacar en estas condiciones?! Dos miembros de ellos podrían destruirnos – se puso enfrente de su primo, y juro por dios que a él lo vi con un brillo especial en los ojos. Era muy extraño, ya era la segunda vez.

- No podemos permitir más perdida de tiempo, Hinata-sama. ¿Qué tal si toman cartas en el asunto y nos atacan por sorpresa? Seria más riesgoso, y además la aldea quedaría sin nadie que pudiese avisarles. Conociendo el numero de miembros, los otros estarán buscando a los jinchiriku que faltan. Naruto esta en nuestro equipo, así que podemos usarlo como anzuelo para evitar más muertes.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso¡Naruto es nuestro compañero! – realmente Hinata estaba por enojarse, me dio miedo ver su rostro enfrentándose a Neji. Sin mencionar, que Neji parecía mi gemelo por la misma cara.

- P-Pero Hinata-sama…-iba a replicar, pero quise detenerlos.

- Ustedes parecen una linda pareja de casados, eeh –dije picadamente. Quería sacar ese ambiente tenso, por más que estuviésemos en una situación peligrosa.

Rápidamente los rostros de los dos se volvieron rojos hasta las orejas. Me reí de sus mismos gestos al mirarse.

- ¡¿P-Porque no metes tu cerebro en la misión, idiota?! –-grito Neji nervioso. Jamás lo había visto así, era un espectáculo.

- ¡I-Ino-san! -.Hinata volvió a esa posición tímida de antes, la única diferencia era su rostro rojo.

Reproduje una carcajada que salio de mi corazón, destrozado y triste. Me estaba recuperando, gracias a ellos. Los problemas se me fueron un poco de la mente.

Neji hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, y carraspeo momentáneamente. Atrajo mi atención y al ver que elevaba su dedo índice con sabiduría, levante una ceja.

- Aunque si hablamos de eso, yo…-.Vi a Hinata abalanzarse sobre él, la vergüenza volvió a su rostro y el sudor frió hizo que volviese a carcajear-. ¡¿Hinata-sama?!

- ¡Cállate!- grito una avergonzada Hinata.

Meneé con la cabeza sin saber muy bien que pasaba. Pero sabia que entre esos dos había algo. ¡Quien iba a decirlo! Neji Hyuuga, el cual alguna vez lo concidere el ser más frió después de Sasuke-kun, ahora estaba con Hinata Hyuuga, la chica que estaba loca por Naruto.

Mi animo se apaciguo un poco mientras veía discutir a la pareja de primos, y al resonar el nombre de Naruto en mi cabeza. Tal vez, ser amiga de él me ayudaría a contar con alguien para cambiar. Ya que Sai…me había decepcionado por completo.

Sentí una punzada en el corazón, tanto que tuve que presionarlo con un puño para que se disminuyera. ¿Podría seguir hablando con él¿O iba a seguir pensando en mí como Sakura?

La idea de que Naruto pensase sobre mi de otra forma me resultaba demasiado tentadora. Muchas veces había querido introducirme en su mente para saber como pensaba, que sentía, para averiguar mas sobre él.

Pero lo que la sed de la curiosidad mas quería saciar era una cosa:

_¿Cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia mi?_


End file.
